Destiny
by Icy-magic
Summary: Takes place in L&J's seventh year. What if they are warned about what's to come? Was it destiny that they die or will they live to tell the tale? (Full summary inside).
1. The Head Girl and Boy

**Title:** Destiny

**Author: **Icy-Magic

**Summary:** Takes place in the James and Lily's last year at Hogwarts. Somehow Harry also got landed there and decides to warn about Peter and their death. Will it work? Are they destined to die or will they live to tell the tale.

**Author's note**: Hope you guys like this story. My first fanfiction, so please review. Tell me what you think. I wrote this story, because I thought it would be cool for Harry to at least meet his parents. Poor guy.

* * *

Lily Evans was definitely in a good mood as she skipped down the platform to meet her best friends, Victoria Hilton (better known as Vicki) and Faith Hart.

"Hey Lils!!! Long time no see." Faith greeted as Lily approached them. Faith had long wavy dark brown hair with light brown and blonde highlights that framed a pair of beautiful clear blue eyes. She was a half-blood with her mom as a muggle and her dad as a wizard. Faith's parents were divorced, and she was supposed to live with her mom. However, since she is attending Hogwarts and studying magic, they figured that she was better off staying with her dad for now.

"Hi guys!! Sorry I couldn't come to your party, Vicki. My sister had her wedding and no matter how I hate her, I just feel like I should at least attend her party, you know." Lily said apologically.

"Its fine, Lily. I understand. So, what were you so happy about anyways." Vicki asked.

"I'm Head girl!!" Lily exclaimed, unable to contain her excitement any longer, her emerald eyes gleaming "This is gonna our last and best year at Hogwarts."

"That's great. Lils. I'm so happy for you." Faith said.

"Yeah! Way to go, girl!!" Vicki joined in.

"Thanks guys. Now nothing will be able to bust the good mood that I am in." Lily declared happily, as they started walking towards the train. They quickly boarded and found their seats. "Oh, guys. I gotta go to the Heads department for a moment. I'll be right back."

"O.k. Hurry." Faith said.

"All right. I will." Lily replied laughily.

"Boy, Isn't she in a good mood." Vicki said as Lily walked out of the cabin.

"Yep, and let's just hope she stays that way." Faith muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Vicki asked suspiciously.

"Nothing."

"I know you meant something, so spill."

"O.k. What the heck. Well, you know how Lily is now Head Girl?"

"Yeah…" Vicki said her chocolate brown eyes narrowing.

"Well, guess who the Head Boy is?"

"Who else can it be, besides Remus – but wait. Why would that bother Lily…..unless it is—"

-----------------------------------------------

"James Potter!!! What do you think you are doing here" Lily yelled upon seeing her worst enemy. Well, you can't really call them enemies, because they do not hate _each other_, _but_ Lily does hate James. And James, well, lets just say he has fallen head over heels.

"Hello Evans." James said calmly, his hand quickly shooting up to his hair.

"Don't "Hello Evans" me." Lily said coldly. "What are you doing here?"

"Here? Where" James asked, his face a mask of innocence.

"Don't play dumb with me, Potter. What are you doing _here?_ In the Heads Department." Lily replied, getting a little annoyed, but the again, James Potter had always gotten on her nerves.

"Oh. That. I've been made Head Boy." James said grinning, as he showed her his badge.

" Yyou your Head Boy?" Lily sputtered, not believing her ears, and eyes for that matter.

James said, his grin growing wider.

Just as Lily was about to say something back, the compartment door opened and in walked Dumbledore.

"Ah! Good. You're both here." He exclaimed.

"Morning Professor." They said in unison.

"Good Morning. I presume you both got your letters and know why you are here."

"Yes. Professor." Lily nodded.

"What she said." James replied

"Good. Well, as Head Girl and Head Boy. You will be given the power to deducted point from students and also to give them detentions. You will also have to work together to organize activities for the school. You will need to plan three balls, six hogsmede visits, and any other activities you might have in your mind, but please send your plans to Professor Mcgonall for approval a month before the actual day. You will also have the privilege of living in the Head dormitories, which I will show you later. Please keep in mind that these dormitories are a _privilege_ and can be taken away at any Professor Mcgonall or I wish. Well, you two should hurry along to the Prefect's meeting." Dumbledore concluded.

" O.k. Professor." Lily said confidently.

"Yep, no need to worry, Prof." James chimed in cheekily. They waved goodbye to Dumbledore and set off for the Prefect's compartment in silence. When got to the compartment, James slipped opened the door and they both walked in.

"Hi Everyone. I'm Lily Evans, Head Girl and this is--" Lily started.

"James Potter. Sixth-years and seven-years., you already know this stuff, but fifth-years, listen up." James stated. "You, as a prefect are allowed to dock points from other students, when _necessary_"

"Speak for youself" a voice interrupted.

They turned to find that the voice belonged a seventh-year Slytherin—

Narcissa Black.

" That will be 10 points from Slytherin, Miss Black." James said. Even Narcissa was the cousin of his best friend, Sirius Black; James still detested her, just like any other Slytherins.

"Now, please do not abuse the privilege given to you for they can be taken away just as easily…." Lily continued.

A/n: I will have the next chapter up once I get about 5-6 reviews. So please tell me what you think. It'll only take up about few minutes, or even seconds of your time.


	2. Back to school

O.k. you guys get lucky. I've decided to add this chapter even though I didn't get the reviews. See how nice I am? just kidding.

Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot to put this for the last chapter. Well, here it is. I don't own any of the characters, other then the originals ones. I wish I did, 'cuz then I would be rich, but unfornately I'm not.

* * *

"I can't believe this. Dumbledore must have gone bonkers!! I mean, what the hell was he thinking, making James Potter the Head Boy." Lily bursted once she got back to the compartment where Vicki and Faith were.

"Well, Dumbledore is the Headmaster and he is a great one, so he must have his reasons for making James the Head Boy." Faith reasoned.

"That's easy for you to say. You're not going to be stuck working with Potter for the rest of the year _and _living with him in the same dormitory." Lily argued.

"Look on the bright side, you might get to know a whole other side of James and end actually like the guy." Vicki suggested hopefully. She knew that Lily and James would make the perfect couple. James already sees that, as a matter of fact he has seen that ever since their second year. No kidding. That's how long James has liked Lily, he even insists that it might be love. Why can't Lily just open her eyes and smell the roses, or however that phrase goes. But nooo, the only thing _she _sees about James is that he is an arrogant git, who likes to bully people around and play pranks on people. But then, he is also a very cute arrogant git that likes to bully people around and play pranks on people, who also happens to be an excellent quidditch player

"Oh. That's your bright side? I'm doomed." Lily declared hopelessly. Just then the compartment door opened and in walked The Marauders—James Potter (ringleader), Sirius Black (co-ringleader and James' best friend), Remus Lupin (the good boy of the group, and Peter Pettigrew (the weakest).

"Hi, girls..." Sirius greeted. Faith and Sirius were best friends and so were their parents, that is until Faith's dad married her muggle mother. However, Faith and Sirius were also neighbours, so they had remained good friends through out the years. Nothing more, or so they thought.

"Oh. Hey Sirius. Remus. James. Peter" Faith grinned, seeing Sirius and his friends.

"Hey, Guys" Vicki said. Even though, she wasn't particuly close to any one of the Marauders, she doesn't hate any of them either, unlike Lily.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lily asked glaring at James.

"Well, the rest of the train is pretty full. So, do you mind if we share this compartment with you girls?" Remus explained.

"Umm, no. I mean, sure, no problem." Lily replied. Lily had nothing against as Remus. He was a good guy and Lily was actually quite good friends with him. She has been, ever since their fifth year, when they both became a prefect. It is just James and Sirius that Lily disliked. Especially James. She had hated him ever since her first day at Hogwarts... When she had seen what kind of arrogant bully he was. As for Sirius, well, he was just like James, just as arrogant and just as much of a prankster. Lily had no idea why all the girls were in love with them and were just utterly captured by their charm, which Lily can't find either.

"Thanks, Lily." Remus said as he settles down beside Sirius.

"So, Evans how was your summer?" James asked in that usual deep tone that was reserved only for her.

"It was fine. Thank you for asking." Lily said icily. Actually, it was the worst summer in her entire life. Petunia was getting married, Petunia being, well Petunia, had to make her day of wedding planning the worst days of Lily's life. But Lily wasn't about to expose that information to Potter.

"Oh Look! It's Potty and his precious little Mudblood." An all too familiar voice taunted.

James whipped around to face Severus Snape with his wand already in hand. Beside him, Sirius was also getting up.

"You'll pay for that Snivellus." James said outrage. How dare that slimy little git call Lily Evans a mudblood? Lily. His Lily Evans.

"I don't need you to fight my battles. Potter." Lily said. Then turning to Snape. "Get out. I don't have the time to deal with you right now."

"Why should I? The fun's just beginning." Snape retorted.

"I warning you, _Snivellus" _Lily warned. Behind her, Sirius and James were already growing restless. She had to get Snape out of here. Lily really did not want a fight before they have even gotten to Hogwarts.

"You think I'm afraid of you? You filthy little Mudblood. Just because you are Head Girl does give you control of me. In fact, it disgusts me, just to look at your ugly face" Snape grinned, happy with the damage he had done. Inside the compartment, James was so angry, that even with the combined strength of Remus, and Vicki was not enough to hold him back. And Sirius, he was being held back by Faith and Peter, but they were not having much luck either.

"You slimy git.—"James said, finally breaking free, he started to hex Snape. But Lily beat him to it, with a punch to Snape's nose.

Without another word, he Snape left still dazed from the blow he had taken in.

"That felt good." Lily admitted moments later.

"Not good, brilliant!!" James exclaimed who was now looking at Lily with a look of pride and triumphant, as were the others.

"Really? Thanks!" Lily said, apparently still gloating from her glory moment.

"Dare I believe it? Lily Evans is actually being civil and thanking James Potter?" Sirius asked

"Shut up, Black!" Lily yelled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"First years, this way" James commanded as he led the new-comers to the boats.

" Hi James" A voice boomed.

"Hagrid!!" How are you?" James exclaimed. Hagrid was the Hogwarts gamekeeper, who was expelled in his third at Hogwarts. He was actually a real good guy and James or all the Marauders for that matter were quite fond of him.

"Ok Yo' 'now me." Hagrid replied as they boarded a boat.

"Good."

"So, I 'ear your 'ead Boy. "ow's that goin'?

"Great!! Except for the part where Evans hates

me even more." James said regretfully. Hagrid, like the rest of the school knew about James' crush on Lily.

"Ah well, you've probably gotten used to that by now. So don't be to hard on yourself." Hagrid said jokingly.

"Oh thanks for the moral support, Hagrid" James replied sarcastically

" Well, 'ou gav' it your 'est shot. But, don't 'ive up 'et. 'ou still got this last 'ear.

" Don't worry, Hagrid. I won't" James assured him.

**Quote: " That felt good." " Not good brillant"**

**Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban(3) The movie. I'm not sure if it was in the book too.**


End file.
